Sonic, You're Everybody's Fool
by The Gigster
Summary: Shadow had enough of the lies Sonic had fed to the gullible and naive world. It may be cruel, but Sonic deserved all he has betrayed Shadow for... For once, Shadow will have to be the hero. The true hero at least.


**Hey guys! I decided to try my hand at a songfic for the first time and look how it is! This came to be by listening to my Evanescence playlist and I HAD to do this! And this is the first Sonic fic I have ever written and published so BE PREPARED. **

**Now for the annoying part. The Author's Note.**

**I do not own Sonic nor Evanescence. If I owned Sonic...wel****l...I wouldn't be wrtiting this. And if I owned Evanescence, Well my name would be Amy Lee. XD**

**So may present to you, the story of a fool. **

* * *

"Dinner is served!" 'Sonic' called towards the group of blue colored hedgehogs. This 'Sonic' had to deeply hold the rage he was really in, and disguise it with the fake smile he wore all day long.

"Chili cheese!" A little hedgehog cheered looking at he huge platter 'Sonic' carried. The platter contained at least ten "homemade" chili cheese dogs. The older lady hedgehog gasped and turned to 'Sonic'. And you did this all with your super sonic skills?" she asked on the verge of tears.

'Sonic' shrugged, giving them just a pleasurable smile.

"That's our boy!" A male hedgehog exclaimed patting him on the back and licked his lips.

Then the whole family dug into the food made by such a lie.

Then the camera was cut to 'Sonic', showing the camera his signature thumbs up and wink.

"Lies Chili Dogs! To be awesome like me, nothing is ever better than a lie!"

He remained to this pathetic pose until the director called "CUT!", and stopped camera roll.

While five stylists ran to 'Sonic' to fix his makeup, 'Sonic' changed his jolly expression to a cold, harsh look that made his stylist and director agents to run from him.

The producer went up to him. "Sonic! We just made millions! Now all we have to do is-" 'Sonic' glared at him and shoved him against props.

'Sonic' growled when he found that his dressing room door was locked again. With all his might, he broke the door wide open, and shut it tight behind is back.

'Sonic' scratched fiercely the blue paint off his real natural black skin. His once blue arms were partly peeled off, as his black skin restored the dim light of his room.

'Sonic' clenched his teeth and raced his hands toward the itchy lenses in his pupils. He roughly removed the emerald green contacts from his real bright ruby ones and ripped them apart once they were gone from his sockets. He then squished them under his false shoes he was paid to wear.

He was paid a lie.

He removed the pathetic cheap excuse for shoes and swung them to the dressing room mirror, shattering glass all over the floor.

" 'Sup Shads!" The real Sonic waved from the darkness of the dressing room Shadow the Hedgehog completely destroyed.

"You!" Shadow shouted from the top of his lungs scratching harder the blue paint from his skin. So hard he nearly bled.

"You damn faker! I refuse to cover for your nonsense any longer! I QUIT! You blue FOOL!"

"Easy Shads!" Sonic waved both of his hands horizontally.

Shadow groaned and rushed to Sonic's throat.

The grin once bestowed on Sonic's face was replaced by an angered cold look. "I would do it all myself, but I really don't want to get my hands dirty…"

"Your HANDS dirty? You son of a bitch!" Shadow strangled his neck tighter.

"Hey! I gotta owe it to 'ya! Without you, I wouldn't be the hero!"

"HERO!" Shadow shrieked making Sonic gag in the choke.

"Who was the one posing for magazine articles? Who was the one who kissed Sally Acorn for you! WHO WAS THE ONE FANGIRLS RAN TOO WHEN THEY WANTED AUTOGRAPHS! YOU'RE NO HERO! YOU'RE A FAKE!"

Sonic raised an eyebrow when suddenly; *WHAM*.

Shadow leaped from Sonic's chest to find his lips bleeding down his fur. He looked up to see Sonic about to jump off the window.

"Keep up the good work Shads, my man!" And fled.

Leaving Shadow flaring his nose, glaring at the midnight sky and the hill Sonic left his trails in.

**_-Perfect By Nature-_**

Shadow tuned back to find his shattered reflection on the broke mirror. Shadow clutched his hoodie and escaped the commercial studio.

**_Icons of self-indulgence_**

The people knew wrong about him! He was nothing but a lie. The biggest lie to hedgehog-kind. That was the last thing anybody ever wanted.

**_Just what we all need. More lies about a world that_**

And he had to live it due to his pure stupidity.

Shadow made it out of the building. He found himself in Times Square again and opened his mouth at what he saw. Every single add board had packed with Sonic announcements like clothing articles. Shadow spent four months posing for those.

Fragrance lines.

Shadow smelt like chili cheese spray for six weeks.

Shoe brands.

His feet were sore for a month.

Food modeling.

Shadow nearly vomited just looking at them.

Vehicle promotions.

He had to preform stunts not even Sonic can do for himself. Shadow was hospitalized once every five days.

He then realized a pack of girls were staring at them.

"Shit…" And sped off to an alley way from screeching fan girls.

"Where did Sonikku go?"

"I saw he went that way!" A human girl pointed at the alley.

Shadow muttered curses under his breath and passed a group of gangsters.

One man stopped him. He was human with a cigarette and baggy clothes.

"Well, well… If it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog…"

"I am NOT Sonic the Hedgehog!' Shadow shouted at him, and sauntered away. "You know NOTHING about hat FOOL!"

**_Never was, and never will be._**

"He is no bullshit to the world" And Shadow vanished leaving the pack of girls with the gang.

The ebony hedgehog locked his apartment door and scratched the last of the blue. His most hated color.

**_Have you no shame? Don't you see me?_**

Shadow was filled with inferior rage. He needed to tell somebody who he really was. The poser was no longer gonna be able to defeat the Ultimate Life Form. Shadow was meant for something else.

Not covering the lie.

And the world was just so naïve to see…

_**And you know you've got everybody fooled**._

Shadow stepped into his bathroom to stare at himself in the mirror. He was destroyed. Finished. But he didn't give up. To his right, there were more chick magazines with Sonic doing the poses he does for the girls. Shadow had to do his dirty work because he was fooled. Shadow was indeed fooled.

So was his supposed 'friends'. Like Amy, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Espio, Vector, Rouge, all those people fell for his opposed tricks. Even Eggman thinks he's the one fighting with him!

He couldn't stand it, Shadow making sure each tint of blue completely relived his body, he set off.

**_Look, here he comes now…_**

Shadow couldn't help but notice that Sonic was back. This time surrounded by ten girls from his fan club and Amy. Shadow rolled his eyes and sneakily hid behind the car where Sonic signed autographs and junk.

**_Bow down and stare in wonder._**

"SONIC WE FREAKING LOVE YOU!"

"YOU'RE HOT!"

"WE LOVE YOUR CHILI DOGS!"

**_Oh, how we love you…_**

"HOW DO YOU DO IT!" A news reported summoned from the increasing crowd of girls asked with the camera man to his side and a mic on her hand.

Sonic smirked and winked at the camera. "You know I'm just a guy with a need for speed."

And the girls fainted. Including the camera man.

_**No flaws when you're pretending.** _

Shadow shut his ears and growled. This was totally beyond pathetic!

"Well ladies and gents, I guess it's time for me to leave!" He was gone in a finger snap.

The crowd cheered: "We LOVE YOU!"

**_But now I know he never was and never will be, _**

**_You don't know how you betrayed me…_**

Shadow was ready to leave again. In the streets he walked past and through was his fans. All wearing blue, running fast like they can but failing my tripping on mechanically weathered concrete. And he guessed that half of them were in track or whatnot.

He sighed at thinking of this faker. He lived in the darkest neighborhood, that's when the people left his sight.

He remembered the look on Sonic's face when he is surrounded by fans and paparazzi. His eyes say, "That's right! I'm the best! I saved you! I'm the hero!" But if you look closely…" Go away! I just want your money. Little girls quit drooling on me…" And went on like that.

Shadow gasped and realized the hidden power he was given. The power to see in peoples thoughts.

He was the only one with rare power. He was called the Ultimate Life-Form for a reason…

He made it to the elevator and found two sluttish looking mongooses chatting and smoking weed.

Shadow tried to ignore them, but he went into him.

_**And you know you got everybody fooled.** _

"Excuse me…" A green mongoose spoke to Shadow. "Are you…SONIC! You're a LOSER!" The other purple mongoose hollered in hysteria. Shadow forced the elevator door open

**_Without the mask…_**

**_Where will you hide?_**

He sprinted for the last time out of the apartment and searched for the world's biggest bastard. He would kill him, of course. But maybe the job is better suited for the press. He ran past a TV shop and found Sonic on a podium. Standing next to the president and the QUEEN!

**_Can't find yourself, lost in your lie!_**

"…and I am honored to become supreme ruler of earth!"

"NO!" Shadow screamed flying his arms to the shop glass. The window turned to shards as one shard one stabbed Shadow's hands. His blood spilled to the ground and Shadow nearly burst to tears.

But he refused to deny fate.

He sped to the capital with the speed Shadow the Hedgehog really has.

And he remembered, Shadow was much stronger than him.

The white house had billions of people shouting Sonic's name, clapping, whistling, and praying for him.

Shadow expected that to end soon. Shadow hove every human and animal from his way! Many people cussed back at him, complained, and everything. Even trying to shove him back didn't work for them.

"MOVE! OUT OF MY WAY!" Shadow shouted and threw off the last person in his path. The president stared in disbelief at the ebony hedgehog and snapped for security. But Shadow was too fast for them.

He rushed towards the podium and pointed at Sonic.

"_**I know the truth now**, SONIC**!**_

**_I know who you are!" _**

"Who am I Shadow!" Sonic questioned shrugging in false innocence.

"A faker. A cheat! A lie! A FOOL!" Shadow at every word pointed his severely bleeding wounded hand to him. Sonic sweated in nervousness as Shadow began to explain EVERTHING.

**_And I Don't love you anymore…_**

"I'm the one who posed for him, he wasn't the only one who defeated Space Colony Ark! HE is Your FOOL EARTH!"

Then the crowd started to boo at Sonic. His products were thrown at him and the lie was now a truth.

**_It never was and never will be!_**

**_You don't know how you betrayed me!_**

The president and queen shook their heads and left the world collapsing from Sonic.

And his life shattered from his very eyes.

**_And somehow you got everybody fooled…_**

AS the world failed to come to Sonic's lies, Shadow held his bleeding palm and stared at the broken Sonic.

Sonic was all of these words.

Crazy.

Ugly.

Worthless.

Pathetic.

Stupid.

Fool.

**_Never was and never will be _**

**_You're not real and you can't save me_**

The Earth now knew what they fell for. And this time, It was known that Shadow saved the Earth. This time, by himself. And only himself. As Shadow the Hedgehog.

**_And somehow, now you're everybody's fool._**

He was never a hero. He was only one thing…

A **_fool_**.

* * *

**How was it? I think Sonic is a fool you know. Review and tell me if you agree or not! I really did enjoy posting something for the first time in a while. Thank you guys and I'll see you some other...time. **

**I got the insperation from Evanescence's Everybody's Fool and its music video, check both out folks!**

**To be honset, I think Sonic can be kind of a jerk sometimes... He could get on my last nerves. I know he can be sort of nice...but you never know his secret. Or was it already foretold to you...**

**Peace OUT and MAY the FOOLS be with YOU!**

**~Gigi**


End file.
